Body Shots
by WereHamster
Summary: REDONE! Larissa and her best friend Kimmy spend the night celebrating Kimmy's birthday with a night on the town, where they find themselves surrounded with friends and drinks. Warning: This contains light mild language and adult themes.


**A/N: Hello darlings, sorry for the horrible dry spell. I decided to go back through the stories that I have already posted and fix some of the issues that have been bothering me. SO! Here is 'Body Shots', revamped and redone. I hope you enjoy it as much as you claimed to enjoy the original. Talk to you all soon :3**

School started up again in a week, the days ticking down until once again we would he held up in the walls of Hogwarts, our heads bent over spell books with wands in hand. In our last few months of study we prepare for the exams that claim to determine the rest of our lives. In the final days of freedom we celebrate the birth of my best friend Kimmy; oh and it's not just _any_ birthday, it's her 17th. The big one. As we force our way through some bar that someone in Kimmy's family owns, not sure who though. "Oi! Bar-Keep!" I hollered over the thumping beat waving my arms around dangerously, almost knocking out more than a few tipsy drunks in the process, earning myself a few disgruntle glares and alcohol scented growls of annoyance.

In response to my shouting and vigorous waving the attractive young tender, who was dressed in low slung jeans and a vest with no shirt on underneath; threw a towel over his shoulder and turned his attention to us, ignoring the poor gentleman I almost knocked out with my elbow a short while ago. Swaggering his way to us and braced his hands on the bar, leaning towards us with a smirk. "What can I get you, ladies?" he asked with a wink eyeing the two of us up while Kimmy took up the pastime of swaying to the fast beat, her attention momentarily elsewhere. Quickly looking over the tender I decided that though he was attractive, he had a sort of creepy air about him, the kind that you wouldn't want to be around for too long. He's the kind who knows that he is attractive and probably doesn't like to hear the word "no".

I nudgeKimmy to pull her out of her conversation with a very drunk man ending his campaigne to try and take Kimmy back to his place for Merlin only knows what. "Hey ummm... 4 shots of Tequila... And one of those Grey Goose Martini things... Three olives, shake it up. Cuz, you know, I like it dirty" I say dropping my voice to a low purr at the end and holding up three fingers to emphasis the number of olives, followed by that obscene hand gesture guys use when trying to say they want a good wank. Both my gestures and my tone seemed to give him more encouragement; when he made his way down the bar there was a bit more spring in his step. I'm not sure if this is good or bad, due to my earlier feelings about his overall creep factor.

"Is that how you manage to always get free drinks?" Kimmy huffed crossing her arms before the tender came back with four shot glasses, a bottle of Tequila, a small bowl of cut lime wedges, a salt shaker, and the Martini. Handing me the glass filled with the greyish drink, three olives bobbing around, he proceeded to pour the shots. Shoving the bottle of amber liquid under the counter before bracing his hands back on the counter to stand and watch. Creeper.

"Waiting for a show?" I cooed to him expecting him to jump up and leave but he just nodded before changing his stance so that he rested his elbows on the bar, apparently giving himself a better vantage point. Rolling my eyes at him I turned to Kimmy who already had salt poured on the back of one hand, holding the lime in the same hand, shot in the other; eye brows up she waited for me. Smiling I copied her set up then turned to face her.

"One" she giggled as we entwined our arms

"Two" I whispered as we brought our shots closer to our lips, salt and lime at the ready for the other

"THREE" We called before offering our salt covered hands to each other; we licked the salt before exhaling and tossing back the shot. As the liquor started to blaze its way down my throat I bit the lime she held for me while she did the same; we shake our heads for a moment savoring the delicious burn that tequila brings.

The tender stood transfixed as we handed back the shot glasses and placed the used limes on the counter "That was probably one of the most creative, sexy, and amazing ways I have ever seen two people take shots... Do it again and all these drinks are on the house" he proposed, his gaze becoming heavy lidded as he stared at us, like he was starting to get lost in some sort of fantasy. Honestly I don't want to know.

"What's your name?" I asked while Kimmy and I set ourselves up for our second shot. Though Kimmy and I had only turned of age this year, there had always been years in the past where holidays were celebrated with one or two shots done in this way. So, this one is no different, it just had the perks of free drinks.

"Frank" he said as we counted to three before tossing our shots back, repeating the process. Slightly panting for breath I eyed him as I picked up my Martini and plucked out one of the olives and chewed slowly, he did kinda looked familiar...

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I asked glaring at Kimmy who had stolen my other two olives.

"Yea, I'm returning at the end of break... You? By the way, what are your names?" He asked shamelessly looking the two of us over again. Opening my mouth wide I tipped the entire contents of the Martini glass down my throat, quickly deciding that it's not as great as people have said in the past. But, it was free and all so, can't complain.

"Well, I guess you just have to wait until we get back to school to find that out. We really must be going. Tata" I giggled grabbing Kimmy's hand before dissaparating to some new techno club.

The new music was loud and fast, the décor here is sleek and modern; blue lights illuminated the bar where groups push to get their drinks, flashing lights make the dancing crowed in the middle look choppy and fast paced.

Grabbing Kimmy's hand we skip forward to the edge of the group of dancing people before pushing our way to the very center. If this is going to be our last night out then dammit were going to make it count! There is barely any space between our bodies and the people around us; the air surrounding us is hot, the smells of sweat, perfume, and cologne blend into one in the electrified air. From every direction we are pushed and pulled to the beat, the bass sings through our veins, pushing us faster and faster. There seemed to constantly be a pair of arms around my waist but for a while they stayed constant. Always applying just enough pressure to keep me perfectly aligned with the rock hard body behind me.

The songs started to blend together into a continuous rhythm that had me wanting to never leave, the only problem is, I'm exhausted and dying for a drink. The alcohol in my system is starting to wear off! As if I sent out this message to him the hunk of man behind me leant down to whisper in my ear, his voice nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Fancy a drink, Lass?" He asked in a deep Scottish accent that sent chills down my spine but rang with familiarity. 'Couldn't be... Could it?' I thought as I turned to face him. 'Shit fuck monkey balls! It's Wood!' I cried in my head as he looked at me with a smirk before it faltered to recognition, "Kingsley?" He said in my ear so I could hear him.

Once I nod, confirming his suspicions of who I am; his face breaks out in a grin so wide I'm afraid his face might actually break in half, "Is that River's over there?" he asked nodding to Kimmy who now that I pay closer attention is dancing very close to one George Weasley who's grin matches the one that Wood is wearing, his red hair flashing in the light.

"So... About that drink?" I giggled grabbing his hand, entangling our fingers before towing him to the bar where we settle on some stools to wait our turn.

"What'll it be, Lass?" Oliver asked and I noticed how close we were sitting, and how very sexy he is. Though my thoughts about ripping the shirt from those absolutely nummy abs, I realize that he's not calling me by my last name, which he's always done due to Quidditch.

Once I push that out of my head a whole new, much more diabolical thought takes its place; looking at him curiously I start to wonder if he's the kind of guy to go for what I'm thinking. "Feeling adventurous, Keep?" I ask using the nickname that I occasionally called him on the rare times we hung out. I was a bit more of a wild child when I wasn't playing Quidditch, while he was _always_ playing Quidditch.

I laughed as he set his jaw and nodded, "Ever done body shots?" I asked smiling as he shook his head no, "Well, looks like I get to teach you something new" I giggled with a wink as I hailed down the bar man. "4 shots of Tequila, some salt and some limes" I said with a smile as he walked away. Taking this time I turned to explain how it worked.

"Basically all you have to do is lick some part of my body, put some salt on it, and put the lime in my mouth. Then lick off the salt, take the shot, and take the lime from my mouth. Simple." I explain grinning at his shocked expression. "Think you can handle that? And after that maybe we can play a game with your friends" I giggle as the shots and other necessities were put down in front of us.

"I can handle it" He laughed, eyes roaming my body as he tried to decide where to place the salt. I offered my hand but he refused. Reaching up he pushed my hair out of my face and gently nudged my head to the side. Leaning forward he placed his mouth to my neck and licked long and slow 'Oh holy hell' I gasped in my head as he applied the salt, the fine granules tickling my skin as they fell. He offered the lime to my mouth with a smirk and a wink as I gripped it between my teeth.

Holding the shot in hand he lent to me again and once again licked my neck, the same long slow stroke, picking up the gritty salt, tossed back the shot, and leaned in to take the lime from my mouth. His lips brushed mine as the sour lime left my mouth and he grinned in triumph as he pulled the lime rind from his mouth. "To easy" He scoffed with a grin as he put the lime on the counter.

Rolling my eyes I leaned in without hesitation and licked the tanned skin of his neck, adding in a nip at the end to get his heart going a bit. Hearing him groan I pulled away in satisfaction before casually pouring salt on the damp skin and offering a lime to his lips. With a smirk he took the lime and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Rolling my eyes I picked up my shot and leaned forward. Following the same path as before with my tongue I picked up all the salt before tracing a circle around the spot where I could feel his pulse. Again he groaned and I pulled back. Tossing back the shot I hissed as it burned a familiar path to my stomach, moving forward again I brushed my lips to his and tried to pull the lime from his mouth, but he gently held onto it pulling me into his lips before releasing me from his sour trap.

We sat looking at each other for a moment while I removed the lime and place it next to his on the counter. Kimmy skittered up to us followed by Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and some other boy who was holding Katie's hand, somewhere in my mind I registered him as a Ravenclaw but I'm not sure. "You're doing shots without me?" Kimmy cried even though she was grinning.

"Yea but I was just 'bout to find you to ask... Body shots?" I offered with a devious note in my voice and a wiggle in my eyebrows. I can't help but giggle as her eyes go wide and she all but squeals with glee.

"But I thought what we just did were body shots?" Wood asked earning wolf whistles from the twins causing him to go a fantastic shade of scarlet while Kimmy ordered Merlin knows how many shots.

"No dear boy. Compared to what were about to do, those were just afternoon tea" I grin with a wicket laugh as we await the arrival of the shots that are being poured down at the other end of the bar and from my seat I can count at least a dozen.

While George grabbed the tray full of shots I surveyed my companions, the twins, Kimmy and I were the only ones who seemed to be calm. Everyone else was displaying some kind of unease as we made our way to a quieter room in the back with a table... Perfect. "Sooo... Who's first?" I asked looking everyone in the face, daring someone who was nervous to step up to the plate.

"Mee! Mememememememeee!" Kimmy squealed jumping up and down, her cheeks flushed from the previous drinks as she lays on the table with her shirt pulled up under her chest.

"Kimmy! We don't know who's taking the shot, or what they want to do with your little body" I cackled as George set down tray and stepped up to the table, his face also slightly pink but his charming grin in place as he winked down at Kimmy, who looked like she was getting the best present of her life, which if I must say, in her mind, she is.

"I'll do it. I know what I'm doing anyway" He said before motioning for her to take the shirt totally off, "Don't rape her" Fred laughed as George flipped him the bird and bent down, licking a path from the hem of Kimmy's jeans, swirling around her belly button, between her cleavage and stopping at the base of her collar bone. I followed behind pouring salt as I went. Grinning I put a mix of lime juice and Tequila in the dip of her collar bone, stuck a lime slightly under the cup of her bra, and stuck the shot in her mouth. Kimmy glared at me the whole time, though I knew she was jumping and screaming on the inside.

"One... Two... Three... Go Weasley go!" I called clapping as he dove for her skin. Kimmy giggled trying not to spill the shot. Fred was letting out a stream of cat calls and whistles as George continued his assault, obviously trying to make his brother as uncomfortable as possible though I don't really think it was working.

George made quick work of his feast on Kimmy's skin, so it wasn't long before he had tipped his head back and swallowed the shot and delved back for the final lime. In a moment of pure spontaneous spirit, George leaned down and gave Kimmy a kiss that looked like pure teeth and tongue.

Kimmy lay on the table for a moment panting, her face redder than when she started. "Wow" she gasped simply looking at George who was leaning against the wall grinning like he had just won the best prize in the world. "Wow…Ok then…Who's um, next?" Kimmy asked, for the first time seeming to be nearly speechless as she pulled herself off the table and onto her unsteady legs.

Through my laughter I mumbled out that I would go, clapping the birthday girl on the shoulder before sitting on the table looking at everyone in the room, trying to get some idea of who was going to take the shot. From the shadow the notorious keeper moved forward, a grin on his determined face. Kimmy looked like she was going to bust a lung because shes trying so hard not to laugh. With a smile I whip off my shirt and lay back on the table, arms at my sides as I try to slow my breathing.

"There are going to be three limes." Kimmy started to explain her sure to be horribly evil plan, but I just had to stop her "Kimmy! Three? Seriously!?" I huffed pulling myself into a sit in an attempt to protest my oncoming hormonal torment. "Yes payback is a bitch, Lala. There is going to be one in a bra cup and one peeking out of her pants and one in her mouth." She giggled as the room went silent except for the twins snickers and giggles at Oliver's scarlet face. Oliver took a calming breath before bending his head to trace a path much like George's except he stopped to nip every now and then, each time causing me to almost moan... Almost. Kimmy followed behind with salt, humming as she went, placing the same mix of juice and Tequila in my belly button and collar bone. And as promised she put a lime in the hem of my jeans, one in a bra cup and one in my mouth. My glare was so strong that I'm surprised she didn't burst into flames or melt to the floor, but she did pause to smile sweetly at me as she stuffed the lime in my mouth to stop me from hissing at her.

"How will I get the shot?" Oliver asked eyeing my predicament.

"I'll hand it to you... Now GO" Kimmy giggled motioning with her hand, 'Here we go' I sighed sucking in a breath through my nose.

Slightly leaning on the table Oliver licked up a bit of salt, and dove for the lime in my pants... That sounds dirty. Pulling it out he sucked all the juice from it before setting it on the table and diving back for more, continuing along the path he swirled his tongue around my belly button and slurped up the concoction before moving on. I shivered as he passed through my cleavage and started locating the lime in my bra. His teeth nipped my skin a few times before he pulled it out and winked at me while I mock glared. Finally licking up the last bit of salt and the concoction in my collar bone he reached for the shot and tossed it back, hissing he leaned down to take the lime from my mouth but instead of just pulling away he bit the lime lingered, pressing his lips more firmly to mine, there was a hint of tongue, and the slightest nip of teeth as the lime, salt, and tequila mixed together before he pulled away with a wink, leaving me panting. He knew exactly what he had done and from the look on his face, he was proud of it…The git.

As I sat up I motioned for Kimmy to hand me a napkin so that I could clean myself a little, removing any excess salt while I glared at Oliver who still had that triumphant smirk on his face as he took a good look at my half exposed form. Finally sliding from the table and making my way towards the grinning boy, I reach up and pull his head down I'm whispering in his ear, "Shirt off. On the table" only when I move away and see his smirk do I realize my double meaning, but that's nothing to worry about at the moment. Following my request he peels off his shirt and positions himself on the table, arms behind his head and a smirk of relaxed leisure on his face.

My god that boy has quite the body. Abs galore! I have decided that I love Quidditch even more now.

Sensing that I was stunned beyond moving, Kimmy moved for me with the salt and a lime wedge, she wrung out the lime over his stomach before perfectly pouring out the salt along the lines before filling the valleys of his abs with Tequila. She trailed salt up his chest, to his neck, and just because she could and she thought it would be funny; she, oh so carefully, traced his mouth with salt and stuck a lime in-between his lips... Bitch. "I'll hand you you're shot" She giggled one she finished. It was like a work of art. A very delectable, sexy, tanned and breathing work of art.

Rolling my eyes I stepped forward, pulling my shirt on as I went and bent my head to his sculpted body, just as I had breathed in to prepare myself she flashed out a hand to stop me. Placing a lime in the hem of his jeans she signaled for me to begin. I licked up the salt and lime combination before pulling the lime wedge out trying my best not to blush. Once I regained from the puckering sour I continued my treck up his yummy chest, nipping gently as I went, I paused at the pulse on his neck to bite slightly harder, only to feel it speed up of course. I was not starting to fancy Oliver Wood! Pulling my head up I reached for my shot and breathed in deeply before tossing it back and breathing out with a hiss. I dipped my head down to gently lick the salt from his lips and take a pull on the lime.

I put my hand on his shoulders and lean into his mouth even more, pushing the lime out of my way I repaid him for his chaste kiss before. Our tongues met in a mix of salt, lime and alcohol. Where before there was only slight tongue and teeth, this was restless, animalistic, and passionate. It's at this point that I realize the wonderful thing about Oliver Wood, Quidditch player extraordinaire, is that though he has stayed tucked safely in his Quidditch plays and moves; he is just as much as an explorer as I am, he just has been smart to keep it hidden from me and many other lustful girls. As I'm considering this he starts to wind his arms around my waist, using those fantastic muscles to pull me on top of him. Before things get to heavy I lift my mouth from his and hover over top of him, my arms folded over his chest and my chin wrested on top. "There may be hope for you yet, Keep" I say with a giggle before crawling off of him and offering a hand.

With a smile that melted my heart he stood from the table and removed the now exhausted lime wedge from his mouth and tossed it, forgotten, on the table before stooping down to remove his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head, then grasping my hand again. With gentle pressure he yanked his arm back, tugging me into his chest as his head stooped down to my level, crushing our lips together. Once the simple closed lip kiss changed to that kiss that I could never get tired of, pure passion and heat, followed by sweet pecks as the almost make themselves hoarse with catcalls.

"So, Lala, you planning on doing any more shots?" Fred asked with a devilish wink, but no soon than the words left his mouth, did I feel the gentle pressure on my hip of fingers tickling under the hem of my shirt. With a laugh I look up at Oliver who refuses to look at me but is instead grinning straight ahead. "I…guess not" I giggle resting my head on his shoulder. I've never been one to go for relationships, because they always seem to turn possessive; but this one…this one feels different. For once I'm dreading going back to school, since I know he won't be there for me to sexually frustrate, torment, and make him try oh so many new things. But after all, it's just a few more months. And there will always be Hogsmead trips… Meaning back alley kisses for sure. Bring it on N.E. ….Bring it on.

~~Fin~~


End file.
